hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Fennell (Heaven's Gate)
For the character from the main series, see: Vincent Fennell '' '''Vincent Fennell' is a major character in Heaven's Gate. He is one of Charles friends. Personality Vincent is similar to his mainstream counterpart in certain elements, however he isn't suicidal. During his first appearance in Kindergarten he was dull and emotionless, but once Charles meets him again he is more expressive and friendly. However this is a persona that he created, and he feels empty inside, saying that he feels like there is a wall between himself and other people, and he's been trying to break through it by being someone he wasn't. Background It is unknown exactly what happens to Vincent at home, but it's implied that he suffers abuse. Role in Plot Vincent's first appearance has him watching a small trail of ants go by. Charles aproaches him out of curiosity, noting that they are winged ants, which are rare. Vincent notes how small the ants are. He tells Charles they must be like gods to them. He picks up an ant and proceeds to rip it's wings off, which horrifies Charles, who tells Vincent to stop, which confuses Vincent. Charles threatens to tell the nurses, causing Vincent to leave. Later, Vincent shows off his sticker collection to some of the other kindergarten students. When one student marvels at a super rare sticker, Vincent offers it to him. During Autumn, the kindergaten throws a concert to celebrate it. Vincent recites a poem with six lines, which he recites perfectly, but in a monotonous voice. One day, Charles notes that Vincent is almost always the last kid to be picked up by his parents, and sometimes isn't picked up at all, so he is forced to go home alone, much to the shock of Charles mother. During Valentines Day, Vincent is in the nurses offices, having tripped and scraped his knee. He doesn't wince when the nurse applies antiseptic to the scrape, causing Charles to wonder if Vincent is secretly a robot. Charles encounters Vincent again in middle school, and Charles notes that he has replaced his old unchanging blank expression with a mask. He ends up working in a group project with him, and notes that he is nice to work with, unlike most of the other kids, and Charles enjoys the group work. After Vincent shows he's thankful for Charles work, Charles puts Vincent's name first on the project's title slide. VIncent faints during a P.E. lesson, causing Charles to realize he has terrible stamina. Charles later learns that Vincent has a medicial condition, and after hearing some of his classmates talking, he wonders if Vincent could be dying. Vincent then sits on a bench and watches the class run. During the first year of high school, Charles class goes on a school trip. Since Charles didn't have any promises of who to sit next to, Charles chooses to sit next to Vincent, who doesn't mind, although he considers not taking it, as it is the front seat, and someone could get carsick. Vincent tells Charles he can swap with someone if they get carsick. Charles makes a bad joke, putting Vincent off talking to him. Vincent then falls asleep. The next morning, Vincent heads to the dining room of the hotel his class are staying in. Later, Charles appears and decides to sit near Vincent. They start a conversation, about how Charles didn't attend a party the previous night, Charles having trouble imagining Vincent drinking, how Charles woke up to the sound of someone vomiting into a toilet next door, and what happens to Charles when he drinks. That night, Vincent leaves the hotel to get some fresh air, and finds Charles falling asleep on the hotel stairs. Vincent wakes Charles up, telling him he'll catch a cold if he sleeps on the stairs. Charles asks Vincent why he is outside, and after Vincent tells him that he wanted some fresh air and a night walk, he points out that they aren't allowed to leave their rooms at night, causing Vincent to Gallery * Visit Vincent Fennell (Heaven's Gate)/Gallery to see the gallery. Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:True Realm